Cigars have a long standing history dating back to the European discovery of the Americas during the 15 th century. Over the centuries many of aspects related to the manufacture and marketing of cigars have matured and developed. In particular, cigar rings have commonly represented the origin and brand of cigars to consumers for centuries.
Originally, cigar rings were made of simple paper construction and plant-based glue. Cigar rings gained popularity in the 1800s to ensure that consumers could identify branded cigars. Over the decades cigar rings have become collector's items. Cigar fans over the years have kept cigar rings as mementos of their cigar experiences. Even to a casual cigar smoker the cigar band may serve as a keepsake of the moment or event associated with the cigar.
Unfortunately, the traditional paper cigar band lacks the permanence and durability of being a true keepsake or memento for a treasured moment represented by a cigar. Furthermore, a traditional cigar band lacks the strength or durability to allow a cigar smoker to use the cigar band to hold the cigar during smoking. The creation of a cigar band with a durable, permanent construction would allow for its use for an indefinite period of time.
It is an object of the present disclosure to address or at least ameliorate some of the above disadvantages.